Daybreak
by KaseyRae
Summary: Tessa was a different kind of girl. Unlike everyone else, she had broken down a house full of vampires. How she managed to get through to us? We weren't sure. What we did know? She might have been a bother, but she was important to our survival.
1. The Meet

**Hi! Before the story starts, I just want to say hey, and that this is my first story on the site, so I'm gonna give it a go. I'll be on as much as possible, and I will be reviewing stories as often as I can. my stories are strictly Twilight/Cullen based. I will delete and make a new account if anything changes. Please review... and enjoy.**

**~Kasey**

daybreak

CHAPTER ONE PART ONE

It was time to say goodbye. My old life was disappearing behind me like shattered glass being cleaned up. Shattered. Broken. Pain. Those words became joy to me. Not that I was emo, but frankly those words sounded happy compared to my most recent mood. I didn't want to do this, but I didn't really have a choice in the matter.

When I say, "Not my choice?" I really mean **_not my choice._ **Actually, I kind of enjoyed being with my mom, Meghan- and it wasn't that I didn't, it was just... awkward now. Meghan and I used to be able to relate to similar things- things like movies, clothes, books, food, and even design- but it all changed once her fiancee, Joseph moved in. He changed Meghan, or "made her a _teenager _again." which was what she liked to say. As if! Meghan who used to dress in jeans and t-shirts now wore to-tight skirts and tank tops with _heels_. She only saw romance movies and rarely read books- unless of course you count Cosmopolitan as a book, which I, personally don't.

If Joe changing what she read and looked like wasn't enough, he definitely changed our relationship, too. We never talked anymore. Period. Not that I cared. I just feared that she would feel guilty- which she did, profusely. That was something I didn't need her to have. So, when life offers you lemons, make lemonade- or move out, whichever seems easier.

"Meghan? Meghan, hon, don't forget your keys!" Cried Joe from the front door.

"Course not, darling. See you in a few!" Meghan winked at Joe, and then closed the car door. We spent the twenty minutes in silence. I didn't care. We kept silently fighting over radio channels. She wasn't wanting to listen to country anymore- she only liked songs that normal kids my age would listen too. Whatever. I honestly was too sick of this to care anymore.

Meghan wanted to move to the sunny state of Texas- the opposite of my liking. Personally, I liked dark things- sun was too annoying, as it never gave into my tough, pale, skin.

I was dropped off at the airport at 2AM.

"Tessa, are you SURE you want to go?"

I sighed. Yes, I was. I was sick and tired of having to have to deal with Meghan or Joe every single stinking day. This was heaven. This was relief. Thank the flight! I wouldn't miss many people, I didn't have much of a social life here.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm tired of it here. Living with Dad is fine, I'll get used to it."

As I got onto the airplane, I fell asleep. The last thing I remembered was the flight attendant calling out safety instructions. As I slept, I dreamed happy dreams. Things like Joe and Meghan breaking up, and Meghan going to live in New Hampshire with us. Like that would ever happen. SIGH.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE, PART TWO.<p>

I stepped out to see my dad.

"Hey."

"Tessa! I'm so gad to see you home!"

My parents split up when I was five. I was used to seeing my dad for two weeks every summer.

"Yeah, me too… um, we should get going… it's starting to pour."

He brought me into the car and the rain started crashing down harder then I'd seen it ever before.

"Get used to New Hampshire- it rains an average of…" I cut him off.

"Dad, it doesn't matter how much it rains." I snapped.

There was an awkward silence that crept between us. I started to wonder if this was the right choice after all. Should I have stayed in sunny Jacksonville? It was so bright… inviting…fun… but was I even kidding myself? I had no friends or memories I had desire in keeping- I almost _wanted_ to leave. Was… that even possible? Leave my mother, my step-dad, and my forever life? Could I really live like this?

I couldn't finish my entire thought, for we pulled into the driveway of my life for the next two years. '_Why don't you just play the sad music now,'_ I thought. _'It isn't going to get any better.'_

It was 9PM. Gosh; I didn't know it would take so much time to go _up east_. I silently got up and slammed the door to my father's car. Looking around, some of these houses slightly resembled things I had seen before. However, there was one home… that wasn't even a home- that I hardly recognized. It had a long path that I assumed was a home… but who could be sure?

"Dad- is there a new family that lives on the block?" I asked.

My father sighed. He must have had told this story a lot- after all, he was one of the town's only real-estate agents.

"Yes, Tessa. This leads to the home of the Cullen family." He said, with a tone of sadness in his voice- but it also could have been because of my attitude in the car. I wasn't sure.

"The… Cullen's? Who are they?" The name sounded so unfamiliar.

"They are the foster children of Mr. Carlisle Cullen and Mrs. Esme Cullen. I believe that there are nine of them. The girls are Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Reneseme. The boys? I'm not even sure at this point… I believe they are Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Liam. I also know they are all paired up, aside for Reneseme, and Liam. Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella, Rosalie and Emmett… but Reneseme and Liam never worked out. I believe Reneseme even has a boyfriend."

That was probably the longest rant I had ever seen my father go into. My eyes opened wide as I saw a car pull into the long path. I waved, and a window rolled down.

Right then and there, a petite yet jumpy girl who looked about my age jumped out the door and walked forward to meet me.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen! I guess you are a new neighbor here, since I've never seen you before. Did you live around here or in the state?" She questioned.

"Um… no, I lived in… Florida. Um, I'm Tessa. Tessa Darin."

I stared at this mysterious girl. Alice had pale skin, paler then mine- and mine was pale. My mom was half albino, and it skipped her and went to me. Alice had short, spikey brown hair, and gold, interesting, eyes. She looked like she could model- she was so pretty, so perfect.

The next three girls stepped out. One of them was breath-takingly beautiful. She was also pale, and had long, blond hair- but gold eyes, instead of the expected blue. The second, who was also pale, had long, dark, mahogany hair with lighter, more butterscotch eyes. The third had a slightly more tan complexion, though she easily was still considered pale. Her eyes were a deep, chocolate, brown, and her hair was long bronze ringlets that cascaded all the way down her back. I almost fell backwards at their beauty.

"This is Bella," Alice said, pointing to the dark brown haired girl. "This is Rosalie," she continued, pointing at the blonde one, "And this is Renesmee." She finished; gesturing towards the brown eyed one.

"The boys are in the car." Four teenage boys peaked their heads out the window. One was tall, lean, and blonde. Another was muscular and big-almost terrifying- and had dark, curly brown hair. The Third one was lean, yet muscular, and had bronze colored hair, which appeared to be identical to Renesmee. I wondered silently if they were related, and as I did, the third one stiffened. The fourth boy had straight dark brown hair and pale yellow eyes as well. He looked like he worked out a lot, but he wasn't as muscular as the second one. He looked... empty. Like he was missing something. Not to mention he was so dreamy...

"Tess...Tessa... _Tessa!_"

"Oh... I'm sorry... my bad... just... um... getting used to my surroundings, I guess!" The bronze haired boy chuckled. I was normally a good liar... what was wrong with him? Cheater.

"Its okay, with a family as big as mine, you get used to it!" laughed Alice. It was a silvery bell sound- a sound you hear in movies when the voice was edited. I nodded for her to continue. "My brothers are Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Liam." She said, with a sound of delight as she said Jaspers name. That was odd. Were they... _brothers_?

__The bronze haired boy pushed the big muscular one out of his way and proceeded forward to end the craziness, I supposed. "I'm Edward Cullen." He said with a velvet, perfect, voice. "I'll clarify with the information Alice has given you. You see, my father and mother died a long time ago- most of our parents, did, anyway- and I live with my foster parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They adopted Jasper, Rosalie, Liam, and I twelve years ago. Alice, Emmett, and Bella are our... well, you could call it.. soul mates. Renesmee is Bella's cousin, who's mother and father died in a car crash when she was only two. She barely remembers them."

I nodded. That was a lot of information to take in.

Alice probably sensed my uneasiness, because I probably looked green by now. But before she could say something, my father stepped in. "Can we invite you for dinner tonight?" Renesmee stepped forward. "Guys? I know you all have a big party to go to tonight... but can I skip it? I want to meet Tessa..." Renesmee said with satisfaction.

"Sure thing. I'll tell Carlisle. Oh... and... you know... be _careful." _Bella said. Then she muttered something too low for me to hear.

Then Renesmee hopped out of the car, into my driveway, and the big black car started up again and left.

This was going to be a LONG day.


	2. Cruel Secret

Chapter Two

**Please, be honest- tell me if its good, what I should add, drop, put in, take away, elaborate, and give less detail on!**

Renesmee gracefully pranced up the stairs. I sighed. Why couldn't I look like a model? She turned then and smiled a perfect smile of shiny white teeth, and I couldn't help but smile back, but yeesh- did she use teeth whitening or something? I felt retarded staring at her face like an idiot. I snapped out, trying to compose myself, when she sighed.

"Tess- do you mind if I call you Tess? Can we go into your house now? I mean, I know you don't want to start your new life here so abruptly, but seriously now. Your arms have got to be tired, you know?"

Great, a mind reader. Just wonderful! "I never told you that!" I replied. She snorted. "Not to be rude, but its pretty obvious on your face." Jeez. Did this girl have a degree in noticing everything? It wouldn't have surprised me if she did.

"Oh. Um, well… lets go in, then." I took out my key, and slowly but surely turned it into the keyhole of the brown, classic, wooden door and stepped inside.

Renesmee dropped her pocketbook on the small bench in the foyer. "So…" She began, "This is your house?"

I took a quick look around before answering. The walls were still painted a rich, deep, blue-gray from my childhood, and the floors were still teak wood, marked up by a thousand foot marks, furniture scratches, and moving boxes. The walls still remained with my childhood paintings, photos of my father when he was younger, and awards from the town that my father had received.

"Yep, this is it."

We walked upstairs to my bedroom, and I put my bag on my bed. My room looked much different than before. My walls that once were white were now a vivid lime. My bed, desk, chair, and dresser looked very clean and preppy- they were probably from PB Teen. I liked the way that everything looked so neat.

"Renesmee? Tell me about yourself." I said, hoping to get a little information on her story.

"Um, well… me? My story? Like… when I was born, and so on?" She asked, unsure of what to say.

"Yes, I just wanted to know."

She sighed and began. "I… was born in New York City. My parents… um, well… died in a car crash… when I was six months old, and I don't remember them… and my parents since then… are Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Yeah, that's pretty much it." She finished, looking away.

I laughed darkly. "Now that's a nice story, Renesmee, but I want the truth. Now."

She glanced my way, looking incredibly guilty and sad.

That's when she said the 10 words that changed my thinking about her forever.

"Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone?"

**Sorry to leave you with such a cliffhanger! I suck. LOL! Review if you want more!**


	3. Italia

**Hi, guys! So, Its 9:45 PM my time, but I'm writing anyway. This chapter is all about Renesmee and Bella learning more and more about the other… enjoy!**

_TPOV_

My stomach suddenly turned over itself. "Uh… no." I answered honestly. My face told my story. Easy. In fact, I had found that secrets were dumb. I spoke my mind, and that was that.

Renesmee sighed. "Well, I have."

"Renesmee, can't you just tell me? Who would I tell? Who _can _I tell? I know only you and a few others in the area- but trust me, they barely know I came. I promise that no one will know your secret. I don't care what it is!" I cried, more desperate than I had ever felt before. What this emotion was like was crazy… but what was even more absurd was that Renesmee wouldn't tell me.

"I'd tell you, but then… then my family might… be in danger. We could die. Aside from that, I'd be thinking about the vol-" She stopped, pausing, and rephrased her words. "What I meant to say was that I'd be thinking about the vulnerability of the thing I would do…"

"You were going to say something else." I pestered.

"Um… no, not really." She said, blushing.

"Yes, you were. Something that started with the prefix "Vol". The only thing I can think of is…." I trailed off in thought.

"What was that?" She asked.

"The time my family went to Volterra, Italy." Renesmee froze.

_RPOV_

One million thoughts ran into my head.

One, for sure, was that Tessa knew about the Volterra. That was bad- more like horrible, even. If she discovered the Volturi, I… I'd be dead!

Two, she was trying to get my secret out. If trying to tell someone you are a vampire is hard, try telling them you are a hybrid- and even though you eat, sleep, have human colored eyes, and aren't bulletproof, you still are eternal. That's not hard, right? Yeah, as if life would be so easy.

"I'll… have to talk to Carlisle… I have to go." I said quickly, and ducked out her door and grabbed my bag. Without a sound, I was at my own front door, and I jumped up to the deck that was my room.

"Carlisle. Esme. Bella. Edward. Rose. Emmett. Alice. Jasper. NOW!"

They were down in a blur. Everyone looked shocked at my harsh tone, which might have scared me before, but I was mentally prepared- you know, from that _experience _I just had two seconds ago. Carlisle was the first to regain composure and to break the ice.

"Renes, honey, whats going on?"

Before I could answer, the rest of my family snapped out of their "epiphany's" and started in with the questions.

"Nessie, baby, what wrong?"

"Is she hanging out with werewolves again? My daughter, my daughter…"

"NESSIE! Are you not behaving?"

"Ness, whats wrong baby?"

"Renesmee, please honey. Stop worrying. I'll-"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted. I played over the incident in my head and projected it across the room, using my gift.

There was a lone "Oh." That came from Edward. He was used to mind images. I kind of felt bad for the rest of them, but whatever.

"You can't tell Tessa, Renesmee! If the Volturi finds out, you could die, and your mother and I would be punished with our own death, too. How do you think that would affect our family? Besides, she doesn't need to know about vampires, and not only vampires, but also vampire hybrids? How do you think this will play out?" Edward groaned, glaring at me.

"She has every right to know, Dad."

"No, she doesn't! And she never has. Bella only knew because of that imbecile Jacob Black! You don't need more humans to get in trouble!" Edward shot back.

"Edward, can you go a little louder? I don't think Canada could _quite _hear you." Emmett joked, high fiving Jasper and Bella.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Now, Renesmee, this is your choice." Edward growled at that one, and I rolled my eyes. "However, does it not end well, you must be prepared to have her be changed, or to die. Do you understand my meaning here?"

"Yes, Carlisle, I do. I just need some time, and for her to stop pestering me and just relax a little!" I cried out in frustration.

Jasper smiled. "I can help with that."

I sighed. "PLEASE do. I'd be fine with it, I swear." Said, with a follow up Edward chuckling. Seriously, did everything I say sound so funny? Oh, right, he could read my mind. _Sigh. _

I said my thank you's and goodbye's and walked out. Then, I turned to Tessa's house. Time to explain my cover story… or my REAL story.


	4. Bloodlust

Chapter Four

_RPOV_

"Sorry for stepping out!" I said, when I had seen the cruel look on Tessa's face. Perhaps, maybe, just maybe, I could trick her into being mad at me so she wouldn't pester me anymore. No- I didn't need that. She didn't need that. No enemies. Just face the truth, girl.

Tessa glared at me. "That was **too **damn rude, and you know it!" She screamed into my face. I didn't flinch. Not many things scare you once you face Edward's anger. He was really moody, and learning to cope with that was like attempting to tame an angry tiger. More easily said than done.

I sighed. This wasn't the time to think about my father. It was time to deal with the truth- the real, mortal, truth. This wasn't wonderland. This was planet earth. The only difference at this point between Tessa and I was that one of us was immortal, and the other one wasn't.

"Look, I had to discuss things with Carlisle." I said, finally.

"Well, why couldn't you have just taken me with you, instead of leaving me here all alone? I felt like an idiot, having made my first friend here run away. It won't be long until we all die and never see eachother. You only live once. So don't make a big thing out of this, tell me, and move on. I just moved away from Hell and you want me to come back to it?"

Tessa obviously had a temper issue.

"I didn't leave you alone. I said I had to go. This is your house, anyway. Look- what about '_I can't tell you, okay?' _ Don't you understand?

Tessa looked at me knowingly, and took a minute to recollect her self. "I think I know why you won't tell me." She said, finally, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"And why is that?"

"Because you think that it will affect my life." She laughed, unaware of what she was really saying.

My eyes closed. A billion images flashed threw me, like bullets, scarring me for life.

My mother, flinching, from Jane's pain. My father, looking like he might die. Memories of Aro, glaring at me, sending shivers down my spine when I was just 3 months old- yet, physically, I was 4. Jasper, my uncle, not talking to me as soon as I was two- or as soon, at least, when I physically 13. I wasn't put on this earth to hurt Tessa like occasions like that had scarred me. Humans might not have perfect memory, but from Bella's re-tell of when Edward left, I was pretty sure that they didn't forget occasions like this.

"I'm not going to die from a small secret." She finished.

"That's exactly right; you won't." I said, trying to push back the tears that came with those memories. It didn't work.

"Really, its not that hard to tell me your life story. What, did you see your parent's pulse stop, or something? That's hard to take so-" I cut her off by just opening my watery, crystal-like eyes to show her that I was upset.

Her eyes widened as soon she saw mine. "Yes, I killed my mother." I said, finally.

"You… did?" Oh yes I did, just by being alive. I killed her. She was meant to live and I ended it.

"Yes. She died giving birth to me. End of story, okay?" I screamed in her face. She looked so frightened. But she didn't give into it.

"I… oh. But you didn't tell me your secret yet!"

"Just. Shut. Your. Mouth. About. The. Secret!" I yelled at her.

"Fine. I'll… just go brush my hair, then." She said dismissively.

She walked into her bathroom and began to undo a small bag. "Ugh… stupid zipper." I heard her mutter. She then reached into her bag.

"Just so you know, I won't judge you about whatever it is, and I won't even bring you to a mental institution." She said desperately. Oh, some promise.

"Just brush your hair." I replied.

She reached into her bag again, and encountered scissors. She then proceeded to cut open a bag that her brush. I looked away, trying to give her privacy. Suddenly, I heard a scratch, and then a scream. I looked quickly to Tessa.

A warm liquid began to poor outside her vein. It looked so perfect, and smelled better than anything I had ever smelled before. Oddly, though I had hardly felt hungry before, I had never felt more starved then right now in my life. I was the predator and it was the prey. Wait- what was I saying? Then, I jumped out of my stupor. This was not prey- It was **Tessa**.

Blood. The liquid was blood. And currently, the blood was pouring down her hand like a fountain.

"Ow, oh my gosh, ow, ow, ow! _Renesmee, help me!_"

That's when I realized that Tessa might not just be killed by the secret- she could be killed by me.


	5. Savior

I blinked quickly, trying not to be distracted by her blood. I hadn't noticed it before, so I was really deep in thought trying to figure out how it would _suddenly_ affect me now.

"Oh, sorry Tessa. Just snapped out of it. Want me to get like a bandage, or something?"

She rolled her eyes. "What do you _think_?"

I honestly wasn't quite sure at this moment.

"I'll go ask your father for a Band-Aid or something." I replied, keeping my tone easy and light, to distract myself from anything like blood. I could hear Edward's growl all the way from the house. _Nice try, dad, but I could easily make you madder if you decide to keep growling._ He stopped momentarily.

Tessa brought me back to reality. "You… wanna go now? I'm bleeding here."

"Right."

I went out of the room, and at hybrid speed raced around the house like a manic, sniffing out any evidence of some kind of gauze of bandage. After two false alarms, I finally came in contact with the medicine cabinet. I made a mental picture of that in my head.

I checked my reflection in the mirror. Walking in with wind-blown hair wasn't going to get me anywhere good. I smoothed it down with my fingers and grabbed the Band-Aid.

I walked into Tessa's room. "Here yah go." I said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks." She said marginally, silently reminding me that this conversation wasn't quite over. It was then, for the first time in about two years that I actually used my own gift for something not quite urgent. She was just a silly human. I knew her memory would forget. Still, she was persistent, and I had a feeling that this would be useful.

"**I must believe Renesmee. She probably is just saving me from something not worth hearing. I bet its something gory and disgusting- maybe I'll ask her later this week or something." **I sent to her, prying into her mind like a dagger.

"You know what? Lets just drop the conversation. Save the gory details." I came out with just as I sent her the thought. "Hey, its best after all." I winked, a smile growing on my face.

"Funny. I was just thinking the same thing." She replied softly, her eyes light. She didn't speak for a minute. Time passed, but she caught on. Suddenly her eyes narrowed. "Wait a second. What the hell did you just do to me?"

I looked at her, imitating a 'taken aback' look that Edward had taught me for when this moment came. I heard his soft chuckle.

"Oh, you know **exactly **what I'm talking about, Renesmee Cullen."

I rolled my eyes. "What in the _world _are you talking about?"

She glared at me, her nostrils flaring. "What, is it just a coincidence that my conscience has a voice that imitates yours? That you say the same thing as I think? That you've been trying to talk me out of something and I agree? Haven't you been listening throughout this entire conversation?" she spat angrily.

"Without a doubt."

"Then quit it."

"_Girls! Dinner's ready, come and get it!_" Tessa's father called over the intercom. The disembodied voice slightly made me jump. I was used to a soft, normal, non-robotic call of a vampire. I heard the echo of his voice, which creeped me out.

"You better come up with an explanation soon." She said.

"I need to come up with _nothing. _Do you hear me? _**Nothing**_. Give it a rest, Tes. You win an academy award for your anger performance, but the show's over. Kay?" I retorted, my eyes darkening.

"Fine." She huffed.

I decided it was time to be saved by my father. Again.

'_Edward, mind being your daughter's saving grace? Like, in ten minutes? Or less? Like, ten second?'_

He chuckled, and I heard his running. No effort to keep quiet, I guess. The doorbell rang, loudy and clearly.

"Who could be there at _THIS _moment?" Tessa groaned, shuffling her feet down the stairs. I was surprised that, human or not, someone on this planet could be so _graceful_.

There, of course, was Edward, standing at the door. _Thank the lord._ "I wonder why he's here right now." I stage whispered, barely containing my laughter.

"Hi, Tessa. Renesmee, it's an emergency. Your… sister. Alice. She's not feeling right. Carlisle is checking everyone's temperatures and blood flow's. Just to make sure. We may have to cancel this week's hiking trip." He said, his tone sounding worry-some to anyone but me, who could almost always see a flaw in his perfectly-shielded lie.

"Oh god. Is she okay?" I said, at the same time as Tessa muttered, "Carlisle? Who is Carlisle?"

Edward gave her a sly smile. "Our adoptive parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"Oh. And Carlisle's a doctor? Doesn't he know he can make so much better money than this?" Tessa wondered aloud.

"He doesn't mind." I said quickly.

Edward grabbed my forearm, squeezing it with reassurance. "Let's go home, Ness. I'm so sorry to interrupt your dinner, Tessa. Do tell your father for me, will you? I'd hate to see him upset." He asked kindly.

"Yeah, tell your dad. And tell him I'm sorry, too? Oh, and that it wasn't intentional or anything. I'm not that kind of person. Besides, how would I have gotten in contact with Edward without even moving?" I said reassuringly.

Edward offered a goofy smile.

"Well, okay… thanks for coming over and everything Ness. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess so!" And with that, I slammed the door shut and walked away as fast as humanly possible, for I was still in range of Tessa's eyes. I waited until I was about Twenty yards away. Edward waited too. We walked, making pretend small talk with our mouths until she couldn't view us anymore.

Edward stopped, and wheeled around with vampire speed. I hated when he over-used his power, but I knew it always had a purpose. He bored his eyes into mine.

"What the _hell _happened in there, Renesmee Carlie Cullen?" He screamed.

I nearly choked.


	6. Flesh and Blood

**AN: I'm quite aware that these characters are not really main characters in the story, but I just love Edward's POV. Who wouldn't? Its so hysterical to write! With all his moodiness and anger, along with a few inappropriate thoughts from a teen girl… just makes me laugh. So here's a little piece that I'm pretty sure you guys will love.**

**By the way, I sort of want a review this time? Please, if you read this, and you have a account, at least tell me how I did, what I can do, and if there are any 3pairings you want to see happen. (I'm referring to friendships. No love-mix ups will be happening. No Bella-Jasper and Tessa-Edward. Etc.)**

**Please read my 'Life After You' story, which is the first All-Human story I've done. I hope I did an okay job!**

**Oh, and Edward's point of view has explicit words (Not too many), so if you were not really looking for that, just look for Renesmee's POV (In italics) at hzxalfway point. That's about it. Thank you for reading my long 200+ word rant! Okay, enough. I'll stop! Have fun. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**-Kasey**

-XXX-

_EPOV-_

Shit. Renesmee messed this up. _ Couldn't quite count on her, could you? _

"What the _hell _happened in there, Renesmee Carlie Cullen?" I growled at her fiercely once we were out of sight. She gaped at me, not really functioning. I suppose that my anger was never really this gory before.

I could here her mind quickly reiterating the entire situation, skipping the small talk. I was quite surprised at Tessa's ability to move to this conclusion at the blink of an eye. Even Bella wasn't go as far as she did. What was her talent? I needed Eleazer here, right now. Why the fuck couldn't he just appear out of thin air?

"That. There. What else do you need, Edward?" she spat her fists clenching.

"**Do you REALIZE how far I just went? Do you realize how far I crossed the line? Alice now is going to have to fake being sick tomorrow at school! Tessa is going to abuse whatever power she has against us!" **I yelled at her, my anger fuming in my brain. I was taking all of my power not to smack my daughter to get her to wake up.

That was it. She snapped. She had inherited my easy temper. Her eyes narrowed considerably. "You fucking STOP right _there _Edward!" She screamed in my ear.

And she punched me.

My fists clenched. My eyes narrowed. I growled loud, struggling against my body to pummel her. She was testing my patience. I never thought I had this much violence in my body. Damn that Tessa! She created the monster I always feared of myself. I was really looking forward to her getting it from us. I was so deep in my thought I'd failed to notice our entire family trying to calm me down.

Jasper sent me calming waves and I shot them back it him. Bella tried to be helpful by getting in between us, but I sent her back with a small shove. My anger was too strong. Even Emmett stepped in, and to my surprise, I smacked him with a hard punch, sending him flying backwards. Carlisle grabbed my arm, using his only strength that came with age. It was tightening and painful. Jasper used military instincts to create a wall between Renesmee and I.

I hissed, and everyone let go. I needed to run, think. This wasn't a fucking battle site. I was about to kill my own daughter. I needed to go. Bella caught on quickly, her instincts kicking in faster that everyone else's.

"No, love. Stay. I'll be back in a few hours. Don't follow me."

And I was off, the wind rustling from my speed. I knocked over trees in my way. I didn't care. I needed to destruct something. Something not involving a human.

_TPOV_

I was shaking violently, sobs erupting from my chest. How had things gotten so far, so fast?

I considered following, but I knew that fixing things was not something Edward wanted. I just sat where I was before, trembling with fear. Even with my age, Edward won any fight he started once he got angry. I was not quick enough for him. Not even Alice. Carlisle could do it, once in a while, but not always.

"Wha-wha-tt-ss go-going oo-nnn?" I stuttered helplessly.

Carlisle offered me his hand. His eyes were calm, yet reserved. I slightly wondered what he would look like angry. He always looked like he hid his anger. I was going to have to ask Esme.

I took the hand, and was pulled up quickly. I walked to his office, where I fed all my questions to him.

"I've never seen that side of him, Carlisle! What was that, and why did it happen? Why would he try to kill me? Did I say something to tick him off? Do something? Seriously, I can't begin to imagine what I said or did, I-

Carlisle brought his hand up. He spoke softly, calm evading from his words.

"Edward has a problem with his… temper, Renesmee." He said quietly.

"I knew that already!" I groaned. I was looking for facts, not answers.

He tried again, realizing what I wanted.

"What you did, Renesmee, was make physical contact."

"Oh."

He nodded. "If there is one thing that I've learned about Edward, that during his anger, caresses and pats get him angrier, and I imagine that punching or smacking will have him detonate."

I looked off into the distance. "What, so I had an effect on him?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Greatly."

"Profanities…" I muttered. Carlisle wasn't a fan of foul language. He smiled. "Yeah, that's… what I wanted to know. Is there any other things I should know about ticking him-or anyone off?"

"What are you referring to?"

"Oh, nothing." I replied dismissively.

He smirked at me.

I gave in. "Is there anything that makes… _you _mad?"

Carlisle sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, in fact, many things will greatly anger me. However, in my 300 years, one thing I've learned is this- your anger follows you. I try as I can to be peaceful- hopefully by the time the other party has been coolheaded, so shall I."

"Oh."

We sat in silence for a bit. Finally, he smiled. "I believe I hear Alice muttering to Jasper."

"About what exactly?"

"Your father will be home in… approximately 40 minutes and 37 seconds."

"Will he be in a good mood?" I asked.

"I'm not a mind reader- but I can tell you that he will want to talk things through."

I nodded. "Thanks, grandpa!" I bolted out of my chair, and ran to my room to think. I was able to locate Edward's mind. He was in a 5 mile radius. _I hear you. _I thought towards him. _Let's let it go. We'll deal with Tessa tomorrow, and then we will discuss it quietly. _

I flopped back on my bed. Dear god, not a single aspect of my life was even close to normal!


	7. Epiphany

TPOV

"Tess, do you know what that was about?" My father asked, not looking up from the newspaper.

"Yeah, apparently Alice is sick." I replied dully. I didn't want to talk about the confusing girl that I had just met.

"Ironic. The Cullen's have a doctor in their family."

We didn't talk for the rest of the night.

I took an advil, put on my pj's, and went to bed. This night would be very quick, and would be all over in the morning. It was just a bad day, and that was all it was. Tomorrow, everyone will act normal again. I was sure of it.

That night, I had a horrible dream.

_Renesmee and I stood in a clearing at nightime. "I can't tell you what's really happening to me." She whispered. _

"_Tell me, you have to!" I screamed. Renesmee's eyes widened. I looked behind me, only to come face to face with Aro, the legendary leader of the Volturi. "What…?" I asked._

"_Tessa, this is the truth. I'm a vampire." She said quietly. Suddenly, the entire world became a blur as she ran over to me. That's when I felt a sharp puncture at my neck. I looked up as the fire seized my heart, and saw Renesmee's mouth and teeth dripping with my blood. _

"_I'm sorry, Tessa. Tessa… TESSA! Can you hear me? Tessaaaaaaaaaaaa…." She moaned loudly._

_Then, everything went black. _

I woke with a start. It was probably stupid to say I had an epiphany, but I was pretty sure I just did.

She wasn't a vampire, was she? But it all made sense. She ran away from the blood of my palm, her skin was pale, and her family all had unnaturally golden eyes.

It wasn't true, of course not. I got out of bed and walked over to my dresser, shaking my head at the outrageous thoughts that filled my mind.

**Sorry it was short, I only had ten minutes to write this.**


End file.
